The three naturally occurring kinins, bradykinin, lysylbradykinin and methionyllysylbradykinin, have been separated and recovered at the picomole level using high performance liquid chromatography (HPLC). All the common dansyl amino acids except the pairs threonine-glutamic acid and alanine-proline have been separated by HPLC in less than 50 minutes. Commercially available HPLC instruments with little modification, can be used as amino acid analyzers.